


Au One-Shots

by Leofire_cub04



Series: Multiverse Stories [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Cannon to my multiverse, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofire_cub04/pseuds/Leofire_cub04
Summary: This is a collection of random story ideas that are around 1-5 thousand words each; they weren't long enough to stretch into their own works. But yeah, this contains headcanons, short stories, or just stories that fill in the gaps... (Hint Hint). This gives more insight into what's going in this version of the multiverse. There will be things explained here that were mentioned in the first work. Just as a heads up. Also, this doesn't have a schedule either. Yeah... I think that covers it... for now. Also if you are reading my main story and then notices the ships change here, that because something will happen in the main story. So that's also a small hint at what's to come. With the ship StageBloodLust, I didn't actually see Echo in the ship better than Horror, so that changed. Sage is one of my Au's, if you didn't know, and just seemed to click better with Lust and Horror rather than Lust and Echo.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Dreamberry - Relationship, EpicCross, ErrorInkKillermare, Errorink, FellDussic, Inkmare - Relationship, Killerink, Kustard, Sansby (Au), StageBloodLust, dustberry
Series: Multiverse Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935811
Kudos: 19





	1. The First Meeting. (KillerInk)

Sans lays there on his bed. He doesn't want to get up, why would he? Another reset sent him back into his old room. He was just getting used to living on the surface and was putting in the effort to be happy. He had a good job, and he was finally starting to trust the kid. He was happy enough. Then there was another damn reset, even if it was a few days ago. He was so tired of this. He knows what day it is. He just didn't want to try and put in any effort to do anything if it all ends the same. Why get up? Why do anything if it's all going to go right back to where it started?

His bed is comfy... Mostly. It's good enough for him. He sighs as he gets up before Papyrus can come banging on his door in worry. He pulls on his turtleneck and his winter jacket over it. He sighs as he looks at his shoes. Did he want to put on his shoes? Did he have the energy? Would his hands be steady enough to tie the laces into knots? Did he want to put on his gloves just to tie his shoes? No. The answer to all the questions was no. So he slipped on his slippers and walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Where Papyrus was making spaghetti for breakfast. His smile eases into a tired smile. He always seemed to find some energy for his brother. No matter what day it is.

"mornin' paps." Papyrus turns around.

"GOOD MORNING, BROTHER! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" Sans shrugs as he looks over to their pet rock.

"like a rock." He chuckles as Papyrus smiles before shaking his head. He grumbles something as Sans turns around. "whelp. i'm goin' to grillby's."

He waves to Papyrus as he leaves. Once he's outside he stands there for a moment. He takes in a breath and holds it for a moment. He closes his eye sockets and prays for another pacifist run. He knows it won't work, they just did one. He opens his eye sockets to see a puddle of paint on the ground near the tree line. His curiosity grows as he sees it move. He shoves his hands into his pockets and slowly starts to walk over to it. He follows it past the first line of trees and leans against one. He stares down at the ink.

"what's this?" He tilts his head before noticing it start to bubble. "huh?" He takes a few steps back as the ink rises and takes form. He watches as a small skeleton shakes off the extra ink.

"Brr! Snowdin?" The smaller skeleton looks around as they pull their scarf towards their face. Sans can't see much of their face, due to their back to him and the fact that there is a giant paintbrush strapped to their back, but he can make out what looks like a black paint stain on their lower jaw. "Huh. So this is the new A.T." The smaller skeleton takes a small paintbrush and starts to write something on their scarf before taking out a piece of blank paper. Sans sees it as a moment to introduce himself.

"heh. heya, pal. don't you know how to greet a new friend?" He sticks out his hand as soon as he slips on the whoopie cushion. The smaller looks up before putting the paper away and turns around to face Sans with a smile. They take his hand eagerly and laugh when they hear the whoopie cushion. Sans's smile grows. "heh. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. never fails." Sans notices that the smaller skeleton kind of looks like him.

"It's nice to meet the Sans of this A.T.!" Sans is startled by the smaller's comment. How did they know his name? And A.T.? The smaller looks up at him and smiles. "The name's Ink, nice to meetcha!" Sans smiles. **(This takes place before Ink became the** **protector** **. Again. This is my version of the multiverse, and see The Stage is Set for more clues.)**

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton. but... you already knew that." Ink chuckles.

"Of course! You are the new A.T! From what they told me, you're gonna be a new Au! I wanted to see for myself!" Ink seems to pause and Sans watches as his eye lights become exclamation marks. One bright orange and the other a sea green. "I'm not supposed to be here. So can you not let anyone know that I'm here?" Sans thinks for a moment before shrugging. He doesn't have the energy to blab to others and Ink seems like a good person. Ink sighs in relief. "That's good. I'm not supposed to interact with any Au before they're done. They don't like it, and it supposedly ruins the surprise? I'm not sure, but I wanted to see the new friend coming into the multiverse! Even if I'm not even supposed to be in the Multiverse when I'm not doing the cleanup work." Sans blinks. Who's they? What surprise? Multiverse? Ink continues. "But just because I'm here doesn't mean that I can fix anything. Or do anything yet. This is an A.T." Ink's eye lights become a purple diamond and green circle as he looks into Sans's. "So I'm sorry. They do like to play and ruin these A.T.s a lot. I've seen so many become... Well. I'm just saying before I forget that my hands are tied since I have no idea what the storyline is here (yet). I can only be a friend for now. I'm sorry." Sans blinks. Why's he apologizing? He hasn't done anything.

"uh. it's okay, ink. i'm sure it'll be okay." Ink blinks and his eye lights change again. Sans finds himself interested in the different shapes and colors that they change into. It makes him want to sit there in the snow and watch them, but that would be weird. Ink would probably find him weird if he did that. Ink smiles before squinting.

"Wait a damn second..." Sans looks to the side before looking back at Ink. Ink blinks before pouting a little. "You're taller than me! Geez. What's with these people making me the shortest? I'm the guardian, I should be taller than everyone! I should be able to tower these Sanses." Ink sighs as he sits down in the snow. He places his paintbrush on the ground. Sans arches an eyebrow ridge before shrugging. He doesn't mind sitting, he was going to sit down anyway.

"so, uh... what's with the paintbrush?" Ink perks up as his eye lights change once more.

"Oh! This is Broomie!" Ink pats the paintbrush. "He's my main weapon and my only way back home." Sans studies the brush. He looks back at Ink.

"snow... wooden it be better if it was shorter?" Ink snorts at the puns before arching an eyebrow ridge at the comment.

"Are you saying I'm short?" Sans blinks at his tone before shaking his head. Ink only chuckles. "I mean, Broomie could be smaller, but that's something I still need to work on. Hold on." Ink pulls on his scarf. He reads what looks like a scribbled mess. Ink notices Sans staring. "Heh, sorry. I tend to have horrible handwriting." To Sans, it doesn't look like just poor handwriting. "But I have to go, I forgot that I had... I just have to get home now. It was nice to meet you though! I'll come and visit more as we wait for whatever happens!" Ink gets up and waves goodbye to Sans as he kicks Broomie into the air. He catches it and paints a portal. Sans waves bye as Ink becomes ink and falls into the portal. Sans watches as the black paint portal disappears into nothing before sighing.

"that was something." Sans dusts himself off. "now. it's time, again." He spent too much time talking to Ink, it's almost time for him to see Papyrus's head roll into the snow again. Before the brown boot of the demon stomp on it until it shatters into dust. "huh?" Sans stops in his tracks as he feels something fall from his eye sockets. He pulls his hand away, expecting to see tears but only to find a black ooze on his fingers. He stares at it for a moment before wiping his face and continuing on his way. He doesn't have time to think about it right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Sans sees Ink is... Different. There's been another reset. Somehow, genocide routes always take a shorter amount of time than a pacifist. He briefly wonders why before his thoughts are interrupted.

Ink pops out of a portal in the middle of Sans's room. Sans sits up in shock and confusion as he watches Ink fall to the ground.

"Ow! I need to work on that." Ink sits up as he makes a note on his scarf. He then puts the small brush back in its place before looking up at Sans. "Heya! I'm back!" Sans nods in amusement. Ink's funny and fun.

"i see that." Ink chuckles. "what? i haven't said anything humerus yet." Ink laughs. Even if he's heard these puns a lot, they're still funny. Sans smiles, not many laugh anymore at his puns. Ink's just glad for the company other than Blue. Nothing against Blue, but still, it's nice to see new faces.

"That was good!" Ink smiles before something dawns on him and he reaches into his pocket. "Here! I looked through your file and saw that you liked stars! Or was it that you would like stars... It said something about stars! So, here!" Sans looks at the gift before taking it from Ink's hands. He looks down at it before tearing the wrapping paper. He stares at a small three-by-three inch canvas of space and stars. Sans gasps before looking back at Ink.

"it's beautiful. thank you." Ink only smiles.

"No problem!"

Maybe Sans can find it in himself to get up for Ink. He promises to visit almost every other day. Maybe he'll have enough energy to put on actual shoes now. Maybe...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last time Ink saw Killer as a Sans wasn't even a true meeting.

Ink jumps out of a portal with a smile. "Heya! I brought some more of-" Ink stops as he looks around. His eye sockets widen and his eye lights shrink as he pulls Broomie close to his chest. The bag of sweets and bottles of ketchup fall in the snow. "Sans?" He calls out to his friend before trying to look around. He tries to not step in the piles of dust. "S-Sans? Where are you?" He tears up as he looks around. He prays that this didn't turn to be like ()-!|\|. This is starting to look like those Aus where there was only dust when he came to see them for the first time. He steels himself as he grips Broomie, he'll find whoever did this. Who had hurt his friend's Au? He tries again. "Sans? Where are you?! Please call back if you're safe!"

But no one responded.

Ink continues to run around the underground looking for his friend. Either a sign that he was okay or his jacket on a pile of dust. Anything that would tell him what happened to his friend. Killer watches him run around. He doesn't dare come out of his hiding place. He already feels guilty for doing so many genocides in the time that Ink was gone. He doesn't want his friend to see him like this. He doesn't want Ink to see what he's become. He's grown to like Ink, and doesn't want him to hate him either. He looks away every time he hears Ink's cries for him to show that he's safe. He looks down at his hands.

What the fuck has he done?

Fresh hate pours out of his eye sockets as he slides down the tree trunk. His soul pulses and Killer winces in pain. He hasn't gotten used to its new shape. Ink runs back to Snowdin. Where is his friend?! He can't find his dust anywhere or any sign that he's okay. He looks at the forest before rushing into it. Killer notices Ink coming into the forest and jumps into the trees. Ink looks around calling his name before grunting in pain. He falls to the ground and Killer almost jumps out of the tree to see if he's okay.

He doesn't.

Ink covers his mouth as he softly cries out in pain. "Okay! Okay! I'm coming back! I'm sorry!" He sighs before slumping into the snow. "Dammit. They noticed." Ink wipes his face before creating a portal. He takes one last glance around the forest. "Don't worry. If you're still safe, I will find you. I'll come back." He frowns as he looks around once more. He gets no response again and hurries into the portal.

Killer softly whimpers. What has he done? He feels so guilty. He's hurt everyone in his world. Was it worth it? He's not sure. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out the tiny painting. Ink's given him more paintings, but they're all too big to hold close to his body. This is the only one small enough to fit in his jacket. He holds it close to his chest. He slides down the branch into the snow before looking at it once more. He places it back inside his coat before taking a deep breath.

One more time.

Let's see if he can get it right. As he hand hovers over the reset button, another portal opens behind him. He takes his knife out and holds onto the handle tightly. Ready to throw it. He notices that it isn't the same portal as Ink's and watches as a black skeleton with tentacles comes out of it. The skeleton smiles at him and he stares back. He holds his knife tighter as his dull eye light studies him.

"heya, p a l. Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" Killer points his knife at the other with a smile. A dangerous glint in his eye light. He'll stay alive. To see Ink again. He has to stay alive.


	2. Dream Hopping (InkMare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite headcanons for Dream is that he dream hops. Most of the time, it's unintentional, but sometimes it's intentional. Nightmare can too, but doesn't often. Even corrupted, Nightmare follows the rule of no fighting in someone's dream. A few other headcanons for Dream are: he isn't as innocent as he seems (due to dream hopping), he loves soap operas (and sometimes visits certain people's dreams because of this), if he sees something that changes his view on someone he will judge them silently, and he can no longer look at certain objects or hear certain words the same way anymore. This is before the main story. And before the final truce was made. It does get a little steamy at the end, but nothing too much.

"Alright, goodnight guys." Dream looks up from his book to see Cross waving to them.

"Goodnight, Cross." Dream smiles and waves back to him. "See you in the morning."

"Night, bro!" Ink keeps his attention on his drawing.

Lust yawns and waves to Cross as he stretches his legs over Ink's lap. Ink softly smiles before continuing drawing. Dream wonders what he's drawing, and Ink continues to sketch a lone tree on top of a hill. Dream chuckles softly as he looks around. Blue and Outer already left the room. Blue was tired from running around the islands of the Doodle Sphere chasing Error. Error moved into the Doodle Sphere recently since making another truce with Ink. Ink had asked him to move into the Doodle Sphere as well since he didn't like going into the Anti-void as much. Outer just went back to his Au to be with his Papyrus.

"So, should we turn in too? It's," Dream glances at the clock, "close to midnight... I think." Ink looks up from his sketchbook to look at the clock. Time is a tricky thing in the Doodle Sphere.

"Well. Yeah. I guess you're right." Ink sighs before stretching. "Alrighty. Lust you need to get off meeeee." Ink groans. Dream laughs a little as Lust sighs and stretches out a little more before getting off of Ink.

"Well then. Goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning." Dream waves to Ink and Lust as he walks up the stairs to his room.

"Goodnight, Dreamy!" Lust calls out with a yawn. "Goodnight Ink." Ink smiles as he starts to walk towards the stairs as well.

"Night, Dream! Night, Lust!" Ink whisper shouts as he passes Blue's room.

He walks over to his room and opens the door. He sighs at the organized chaos that is his room. He sets his sketchbook on the desk and sighs softly at the sketch. He takes off his scarf and quickly changes into Gin's jacket and some baggy sweatpants. He yawns and stretches again. Falling onto his bed with a soft groan. He doesn't even bother climbing under the blankets before closing his eye sockets and falling asleep. Dream peeks out of his doorway. He smiles as he hears four different breathing patterns. Although, he has to strain to hear Ink and Blue's. He closes his door quietly. As he slides into his bed he stops to think. Blue's dreams tend to be the same every night. Cross... His dreams were like fever dreams most of the time. Lust? Eh... Probably best to not go into his. He doesn't want to accidentally ruin the surprise of whatever relationship he has with Sage. He isn't sure if Outer is asleep yet in his Au. He was looking forward to watching his dreams.

Ink's? Sometimes they're interesting. It's also interesting how they tend to change when his vials run out. They start as a normal dream, but they tend to change later down the line. Hmm... He wonders if he can see that dream where Ink and that faceless skeleton are acting again. Those were hilarious dreams. Dream smiles, bingo. He takes off his crown and lays down before focusing on Ink's dreams.

Dream opens his eye sockets to a slightly breezy grassy area. He looks around to see Ink giggling. He notices a tree and climbs into it. Sitting on a branch, he watches the dream play out. Ink laughs as he lifts something. He makes an airplane sound and Dream rolls his eye lights at his silliness. Then his attention is drawn to a soft child's laughter. He tilts his skull in confusion. Ink laughs as well, his back is to Dream.

"Okay, okay. You want uppies?" Ink chuckles as he pokes something. Dream only hears a giggle in response. "Okay, pumpkin. Here, we, go!"

Ink throws a baby -not too high- into the air, and Dream's eye sockets widen. The baby shrieks in laughter as they stretch out their little hands to the sky. Ink catches them and then twirls around. The baby laughs loudly and Ink smiles at them. He stops spinning as a breeze hits them. Dream stares down at them. Whose child is that? Ink looks down at the baby. And back up for a moment as he looks for something... Does Ink want a family? Huh. Dream never thought that he did. But it would explain why he loved visiting Littletale so much. Honestly, Blue and Dream thought it was because he got snack breaks so often there.

"They're late." The baby coos in seeming agreement. Ink smiles down at them. "Well. Let's go find Uncle Cross and your brother. Hmm?" The baby giggles and claps their hands in agreement.

Ink smiles and hums a song as he starts to walk away from the tree. Dream blinks. Drama? A kid? Two kids? Uncle Cross? Who's the father? Okay, now Dream is interested. A possible new ship? Or confirmation on his favorite? He smiles in excitement. He's got to know. Dream slides out of the tree and hurries behind Ink, making sure to stay out of sight. Ink looks down at the baby again before looking over his shoulder. Dream stops and hides. Fortunately for Dream, Ink wasn't looking at him. He's looking at a lone tree on a grassy hill. He stares at it longingly. He then sits down in the grass and stares at the tree.

"Jammy, quand toi et ton frère nous rejoindrez enfin pour de bon. Je vous emmènerai voir l'arbre, une fois que je saurai que c'est sûr parce que c'est si beau à voir. Pour l'instant, je vais vous protéger."

Dream blinks. Was that french? He didn't know that Ink speaks french. But it would make sense seeing as different Au's speak in a different language. Paperjam coos in response and Ink wipes his eyes before looking to the west. He lets out a sigh as he smiles sadly.

"Étoiles, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire une autre réécriture. Jammy, tu me manques tellement. Toi et Stain me manquent tellement. J'espère te voir bientot. Il me reste juste quelques choses à faire, d'accord?" The baby only coos in response as they hold onto Ink's finger.

"Hmm... It's almost like the baby understands him." Dream almost screams in surprise as he turns to see Nightmare in the grass right next to him.

"Brother?! What are you doing here?!" Dream shouts in a hushed tone. Using the wind to be able to speak a little louder than normal. Nightmare glances at him.

"Got bored. You tend to hop into dreams with a storyline or just something dramatic. Figured I would find you and see what the dream was about." Of course, he was lying and just liked watching Ink's dreams. But he couldn't tell his brother that he visits Ink's dreams almost every night. Dream would never let him live it down and then use it against him in battles. Dream nods.

"Oh. Okay." Dream turns his attention to Ink, to see Reaper standing there as well. They both watch in silence as Ink and Reaper talk before helping Paperjam walk around. Dream looks at his brother again. "Are you sure that's why you're here?" He catches the blush on Nightmare's face before his sockets widen. He smiles teasingly. "No way. No way!" He snickers before snorting. Nightmare looks away before Ink turns his attention to them. He knows that those two aren't apart of the memory. But he decides to play with them.

"Dream? Night?" They both freeze as Reaper disappears. Ink stands up as the scenery changes. He walks over to them holding Stain this time. "What are you two doing on the ground? Come on. Everyone's waiting for you two." They look at each other not knowing why. Nightmare speaks first.

"Why?" Ink raises an eyebrow ridge at him.

"Did you forget? I thought I had a lousy memory." He laughs and Stain joins in. "It's your birthday today isn't it?" The two look at each other in confusion. Ink then squints. "And why aren't you wearing the proper outfits?" He turns to Stain. "Do you think we have time for them to change?" Stain gurgles before blinking twice. He moves his hand a certain way and Ink nods. "I think you're right." He turns to the twins and frowns. "Well. Night, you should at least put on your crown." Before Nightmare could say anything, Ink pulls out his crown from his back pocket. He places it on Nightmare's skull before turning around. Slowly forgetting that the two aren't actually just parts of his dream, he continues to reenact the fantasy. "Come on then! Blue threatened to eat all the nice cream cake if you two don't show up soon. And all the food will go cold too." The baby laughs and claps at the words nice cream.

"Nice cream cake?" Ink nods and walks away. The two look at each other before shrugging. They barely get to interact with dreams so why not. They follow Ink further to a castle in the Doodle Sphere. Neither of them has seen it before. "Ink? What is this place?" Ink looks over his shoulder and up at Nightmare.

"What do you mean, Moon? This is home." Stain giggles. "Eh? You want Dream to hold you?" Stain giggles again and claps their hands. Ink smiles softly before turning to Dream. "Wanna hold Stain?" Dream squeals before nodding. He flumping loves kids. From what he could see from before, the baby is adorable. And perhaps he could get more clues on who's the father. Dream sticks his arms out and Ink chuckles. "Alright then. Here he comes!" He gently swings Stain as if he was flying before handing him to Dream.

"Hi, there!" The baby coos and claps their hands together. " Oh, brother! Look at the baby!" Nightmare stares and Stain stares back. Nightmare stares into the purple eye light and Stain stares back. Dream notices the ink stain of a crescent moon on his skull. Ink laughs softly as he leans against Nightmare. Nightmare takes his attention off of the baby to look down at Ink. Dream twirls around and away from the other two while holding Stain.

"Dream's always happy to see Stain. I'm glad." He smiles up at Nightmare. Nightmare blushes slightly. Ink closes his sockets and turns his skull back to Dream and Stain. He wants to grab Nightmare's hand for comfort. Like he would before. His cheekbones flush softly with a rainbow hue but he doesn't open his sockets. "Gracias por este momento, Nightmare. Estrellas, extraño esto. Los extraño a los tres, mis adorables idiotas. Te amo espero que sepas Me encantaría volver a tener a Stain y Paperjam, una vez que esté seguro de que nadie perturbará este Multiverso."

He turns to face Nightmare with a smile. Nightmare blinks, unsure if he had heard Ink right. If so then that means that one of the kids is his.... he blushes at the thought. But that would also mean that he has to share Ink... If he understands it correctly. Then it makes him wonder what Ink could have meant when he said that nothing would disturb the multiverse... Is there something Ink's not telling anyone? He blinks once he realizes that Ink's staring at him.

"No problem?" Ink chuckles as he shakes his skull.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I thought that you would know Spanish already... but it wouldn't make sense since your Au wasn't created by a Spanish speaker.... or maybe it was? Maybe you just forgot? Maybe they spoke a different language and I'm just forgetting... I dunno. It's been a few years." Ink chuckles before rubbing the back of his skull. Nightmare blushes as he looks away, his Spanish is rusty but good enough to somewhat understand Ink. Ink smiles at him again before hearing Dream's cry. Both of their attention snaps to him.

"Ink! The baby!" Ink moves so quickly it's as if he was flying. He takes the crying Stain from Dream's arms.

"¡Mi bebé! Cálmese. Está bien. Estoy aquí. Hijo mío, por favor... Lo siento. Todo esto es culpa de ellos." Tears fill his sockets as Stain becomes deathly silent. Dream and Nightmare move closer to see what happened. But they don't have to get that close once Ink drops his arms. In his right hand is the onesie that Stain was wearing. A small cloud of dust blows away from his arms. Dream covers his mouth in horror and Nightmare's socket widens.

"O-oh my stars." Dream takes a step forward to console his friend only to stop when all the grass in the empty plains becomes a dead yellow before disintegrating into dust as well. Nightmare places a hand on Dream's shoulder to stop him as Ink stares dead ahead at something with a low growl.

"You! You bastard. They were only kids! Not even one yet!" Ink clutches the onesie tighter as a red kitsune, twice Ink's size, slinks towards them. "You can hurt me all you want, but I left for a reason. I have a job to do and fuck it-" He marches to the Kitsune and then quickly grabs the chest before pulling it down to his eye level. "I swear to the gods you pray to that I will show no mercy the next time you show your pathetic face around here." Nightmare and Dream stare at Ink in confusion and worry. They don't know what to do in this situation since this has never happened in a dream. Ink then spits on their face. "I locked it. Next time? Try fucking harder to get in or get to me." He leans close to their ear. "And try to threaten my friends or family again, and I will make sure that no one will find a fragment of your mask." The kitsune only laughs before becoming serious.

"Know your place, Sketch." Their tone is harsh and merciless. "I come here bearing a warning. It's only a matter of time before I get in." They move right in front of Ink and stare down at him. "I mean... I got in your dreams. So how much are you willing to guess you locked it?" Kitsune chuckles lowly before bending down to Ink's skull. "It's only a matter of time before I can have someone do a rewrite. Watch your back."

With that, Dream shoots up in his bed silently gasping. He doesn't know what just happened. He quickly moves around his room for his scissors before grabbing his crown. He doesn't bother putting on shoes, he rushes to cut a portal to his brother's room. He quickly rushes through it, making the least amount of noise he can. He looks around to see Nightmare sitting on his bed, startled.

"Brother-"

"I'm not going to attack. I think I know what you're here for." Dream nods and closes the portal. They sit there in silence, unsure of what to do.

"What should we-"

"Continue to watch his dreams. Someone is threatening the Protector of Au's. While we fight to maintain balance, someone has threatened Ink and has the intention of carrying it out. And seeing as Ink is the guardian of Au's, they're threatening the multiverse." Nightmare looks at his twin. Dream nods. Their fights between the Moon and Stars are becoming less deadly. And with one balance supposedly balanced for good, they need to make sure that it doesn't explode on them. Nightmare continues. "See if he'll talk about it tomorrow. But from now on, we'll take turns watching his dreams. I'll take three days a week since most of the Sanses here have horrible excuses of dreams. Okay?" Dream nods. _Obviously, it isn't because he's into Ink. Totally not because of that. But if it makes him happy then okay._ Dream rolls his eye lights at his own thoughts. He's thankful that Nightmare didn't see. "I'll watch for the rest of tonight."

"Okay. Well, I'll go back now." Nightmare nods before looking away. Dream cuts another portal before jumping into it. Nightmare sighs before laying back down. He focuses on Ink's dreams, surprised that Ink fell back to sleep.

He looks around to see the inside of Ink's personal house. Small enough for Ink to reach things, but large enough for the taller Sanses to walk around without issue. He realizes that he isn't corrupted anymore and that he's in an outfit he doesn't recognize. He hears frantic quiet voices talking. He peaks out from the doorway. His eye sockets widen as he sees Ink in a room surrounded by mirrors. He seems to be talking to his reflection... A human reflection.

"I'm just saying, Isaac! You need to be careful. They spoke to me earlier tonight." Isaac looks up from his notebook. A pencil in his mouth. Nightmare notices his blue and golden eyes are focused on Ink. There's a darker birthmark in the same place as Ink's ink stain. He quickly brushes a bang behind his ear and his fluffy ponytail bounces with the movement. Nightmare stares at the freckles and tan, sun-kissed skin of Isaac. He takes the pencil out of his mouth and points it at Ink.

"And you're sure it's them?" Ink nods and Isaac writes something down. "That's not good. I'll let D.S. and U.V. know about this. You let Encre, Fresh, and Fell know. Okay? I'll keep an eye out about this." Isaac seems to walk away into the distance.

"Wait! Don't go just yet! I still have to-" ink growls at the mirror as Isaac only waves to him before running. "You jerk! You know I don't mix well with Fell or Fresh!" He stops himself from punching the mirror. He walks to another and taps on it twice. No one responds so he moves onto another one. Again, no response. Fed up with Fell and Fresh, he knocks loudly on the third. "Encre? Encre? Êtes-vous là? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Encre, veuillez répondre, c'est important!" Another version of Ink runs up to the mirror. Dressed in a romanticist artist's outfit. He softly huffs from the sprint.

"Ink? Que fais-tu ici? La réunion n'est pas pour quelques jours de plus." Ink shakes his skull.

"Encre... Ils sont de retour. Ils sont venus me voir plus tôt ce soir. J'aurais vérifié le multivers ce soir, mais je suis trop fatigué pour le faire. Je vous fais donc savoir de faire attention à votre multivers." Encre gasps in horror.

"Ink! You okay?" Their thick French accent doesn't help with his lack of English. Nightmare blinks at the fluent French from Ink and Encre. He would not mind Ink speaking French to him. Wait- no. Focus. Encre presses a hand against the mirror. "Qu'ont-ils fait? Est-ce que ça va? Vous ont-ils menacé? Vous ont-ils blessé? Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous aviez verrouillé votre multivers! Comment est-ce arrivé! Maintenant, aucun de nous ne peut même vous aider en ce moment! Stars, que faisons-nous? Etes-vous sûr que vous allez bien - Huh?! Fallacy?! Que faites-vous?! Je suis en réunion en ce moment!" Nightmare watches as what he thinks is a different version of Error comes up from behind Encre and hugs him tightly.

"I can see that." He gently kisses Encre on the temple before turning to Ink. "Now. Whatever the issue is, I'm sure you can figure it out. You're smart and resourceful, like my Encre." Nightmare's eye socket twitches. He didn't like the sound of that. "If you're anything like him, then you'll figure it out." Ink nods before they walk away. He sighs and Nightmare quietly makes his way to the couch before Ink could see him. He lays down on it, only to find it comfortable. He pretends to just notice Ink as he walks inside. Ink stares at him, startled.

"Oh! Nighty! I'm sorry if I woke you up. You seemed to be having a nice nap." Whenever Ink dreams of his meetings, being able to have meetings in both dreams and the real world, he always has his three idiots there with him. Ink walks over and presses a kiss to Nightmare's skull. Nightmare blushes softly.

"No, you didn't. I just woke up." Ink smiles softly at him.

"Okay then. Well, seeing as the other two are still asleep. I'll stay here with you." Ink sits down on Nightmare's lap with a tired smile and Nightmare's blush grows before he wraps his arms around Ink. Ink sighs softly as he snuggles his back into Nightmare. "Nightmare." Ink murmurs as his sockets close and he sits up, holding a tense posture. His upper back really hurts. Nightmare blinks before slowly rubbing the back of Ink's ribcage and shoulder blades. Ink softly murmurs at the touch before hearing a loud pop from Ink's upper spine. With that, he lets out a loud moan and falls back onto Nightmare. "Oh, okay. That felt good. I needed that." Nightmare's blush darkens at Ink's moan.

"Really? You seemed pretty tense." Ink shrugs as he sits up, facing Nightmare this time. Nightmare's hands fall to his hips as Ink wraps his arms around Nightmare's neck.

"Yeah. I know... thanks for worrying, but I'm okay." Ink kisses Nightmare softly. Nightmare blushes. _Oh, stars, what do I do?!_ _I'm_ _glad Dream isn't here to see this. Does he dream_ _of_ _me, and whoever the other two are, frequently? Shit. I should have done this more often than before._ Nightmare smiles before kissing him again. _He thinks it's a dream right? Well... I'll enjoy it then._ Ink giggles softly. "Wow, you seem needy today. No more cuddles?" Nightmare doesn't respond. He moves to Ink's neck and gently kisses it over the turtle neck. Ink blinks. "Eh?" Nightmare chuckles softly before moving the turtle neck away just a little to actually kiss the vertebrae. "Night?" He pulls away to see Ink's face highlighted with a rainbow. Rainbow freckles are just barely visible.

"Sorry. Was that-" Ink cuts him off with a kiss. Ink pulls away with heart-shaped eye lights.

"You don't have to apologize, Nighty. It's okay, you just surprised me."

He chuckles softly as he rests his forehead against Nightmare's. Nightmare blushes again as Ink closes his sockets, just taking the moment to slow down and breathe. He stares at Ink, only to notice the light rainbow freckles on his face. He blushes again before going in for another kiss. _He said it was okay... And he thinks it's a dream, so a kiss won't hurt. Right?_ Ink kisses back and wraps his arms around Nightmare's throat again as the kiss grows longer. Nightmare's hands roam the back of Ink's rib cage and his spine. Inks lets out a muffled moan into the kiss and Nightmare uses the opportunity to push his tongue into Ink's mouth. Ink moans before deepening the kiss as well. Ink's hands roam over Nightmare's upper back and the back of his skull. As they continue to make out, Nightmare's hand dips into Ink's pants and massages Ink's tailbone, causing him to pull away with a loud moan.

"A-ah! Nightmare!" Nightmare blushes deeply, god he wished he could hear it for real. Ink pants softly and tries to cover his mouth as Nightmare moves to kiss his neck. Almost letting his magic form his-

Nightmare shoots up from his bed with a blush. He takes a deep breath in. Damn. Ink woke up again. Nightmare holds his face in his hands as he lets out a muffled groan. He made out with Ink... In a dream. It still counted though. And holy shit, he liked it. Not only that but holy, he wished Ink had stayed asleep longer. He takes another deep breath in before noticing something uncomfortable. He lifts the blanket.

"Damnit." He sighs as he flops backward onto his bed. "Should've known."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao. No regrets.


End file.
